


A Worthwhile Distraction

by Skyeec2



Series: NSFW Prompts [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Gen's a little shit, Lingerie, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Sephiroth's attempts to finish work are waylaid.





	A Worthwhile Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as something different before Genesis decided he didn't want to work with me and this happened instead.  
> Enjoy!

Sephiroth heard his PHS go off for perhaps the hundredth time, vibrating where he had placed it on his desk and shifting the files he had piled on top of it. He glanced at the pile of papers from the corner of his eye, staring at the vibrating papers until they stopped their movement and the PHS silenced itself.

He blinked, waiting a moment before returning his attention to the paper in front of him and continuing to read through the last remaining reports. The quiet of his office was interrupted once again by his PHS mere moments later and he froze for a moment, taking a deep breath before slowly turning his head to stare down the piece of technology.

He’s not going to answer the thing, he knows what’s happening; he might not be the greatest with technology but he knew enough to ask someone to personalize a few of the message tones on his PHS. Tuesti had set his default as cat noises but he’d gave the contacts he wanted specific tones.

The one that had been constantly destroying the silence of his office had been the one programed for Genesis, wind chimes. It was usually a nice, pleasant sound but after hearing it so many times he was more than a little irritated. 

The sound died down a moment later and he turned his attention back to the report in his hand; he wanted to get these done so he could be finished for the day, but Genesis seemed determined to distract him.The man was most likely bored and attempting to distract him from his work as a means to entertain himself.

Sephiroth tried to remain focused on the paper but found his attention wandering from the printed words in from of him, focusing instead on the surprisingly silent PHS on his desk. He managed to resist for a minute before he sighed heavily and set down the report in his hands, reaching out and digging his PHS out from the files it was buried under.

He held the device in his hand, staring at the dark screen for a moment before activating it. He wasn’t surprised by the small notification informing him that he had several new messages, he’d been ignoring the mage for the past few hours and it definitely showed.

The number of messages was quite large for a normal person but for Genesis it was surprisingly low; perhaps he shouldn’t look through them after all, at least not while he was working. But he was alone in his office so he should have been fine to open them, even if Genesis had done exactly what he had feared he had.

Opening the message thread showed him that several of the messages had image attachments. He decided to leave those for the moment and read through the texts that Genesis had sent him.

Genesis was mostly ordering him to respond to him until about half-an-hour ago when he started to send him flirtations and the image attachments. Sephiroth took a soft breath, continuing to ignore the images and sending a reply to the mage instead. 

S:  _ I get off in a few minutes, you know. _

He received a reply almost immediately after sending his message.

G:  _ Oh, I’ll make sure of it ;) _

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Genesis’ message, fondly amused by the man’s confidence. He then turned his attention back to the image attachments and hesitantly loaded the first one that the mage had sent him.

He definitely expected what he saw when he loaded the image, that didn’t stop the breath from stuttering in his chest.

Genesis was a very attractive man, he was well aware of it and knew how to make himself look good for the camera. The mage had decided to start simple for his first shot; sprawled across their bed in only one of Sephiroth’s shirt, the fabric large on his slimmer frame, with his hair mussed up and messy. He had fixed the camera with a sultry look, his eyes smoky and he fixed him with a come-hither expression.

Sephiroth swallowed heavily, gaze flicking over the small image on his screen as he felt warmth curl in his abdomen. He dragged his eyes from the picture to load up the next up, eagerly waiting for the next image to appear on his screen.

He groaned softly when the second was finally revealed to his eyes. He shouldn’t have looked through these while he still had work to do.

Genesis had positioned himself very deliberately in the image, posing himself on their bed with a noticeable bend in his spine with Sephiroth’s shirt bunched up enough to show off his midriff and his hand was dipped below the showing skin, out of the frame of the picture. He had the camera held out in front of him and had fixed the lens with a sultry look, eyes half-lidded and a sly smirk on his face as he deliberately showed off the hollow of his throat for the camera.

Sephiroth’s chest rose and fell quickly as he stared at the second image on his PHS, his pants suddenly tightening to an uncomfortable degree as he eagerly anticipated what the third and final image would show.

He failed to muffle the noise that escaped his throat, a bright flush colouring his face as he shifted in his seat. Why was Genesis wearing lingerie?

The camera was focused on the mage’s lower body, showing off the bared skin of his abdomen and the trail of fine, soft hair that lead to a pair of black panties that matched the fabric clinging to his legs. The outline of his cock was visible through the lace, his hand was ghosting over the bulge, fingers brushing over the very top of the fabric.

He dropped the PHS from his hand, resting his head in his hands and just breathing for a moment. There was little chance of him being able to finish things now.

He heaved a deep breath, picking up his PHS once more to type a message to the mage.

S:  _ I’ll be home in a moment. _

G:  _ Be quick or I’ll start without you ;) _

Sephiroth lifted himself from his seat, retrieving Masamune from where he had placed her before leaving his office altogether. He quickly made his way to the elevator, meeting no one in the empty halls on his floor or the floor housing the First’s apartments, arriving home within moments.

He opened the door to his apartment, closing and locking it behind him as he swept his gaze over his apartment. His gaze immediately honed in on the door to his bedroom, noticing that it’s ajar and revealing the smallest bit of the inside of his bedroom.

He took a shaky breath, steadying himself as much as he could before he pushed himself forward and approaching his bedroom. 

Genesis was waiting exactly where he expected him to be; sprawled across the bed as he looked through something on his PHS, Sephiroth assumed that he was looking through his photo reel from the considering expression on his face. 

He was still garbed in one of Sephiroth’s shirts, the fabric slipping off his shoulder to reveal the freckled skin there, and the set of panties and stockings that clung to his flesh. He was leaning back against one of his arms, mussed hair falling into his eyes as he tilting his head in a considering gesture.

Sephiroth watched the mage for a minute, greedily taking in Genesis’ unguarded expression, before drawing attention to himself. “I’m home.”

Genesis lifted his gaze from his PHS, a pleased smirk curling his mouth as he leaned back more and fixed him with a focused gaze. “You are,” Genesis agreed, setting his PHS down on the mattress next to him and crossing his covered legs at the thigh. “Just in time too,” he continued, smirk widening as he deliberately showed off more of his throat.

Sephiroth swallowed heavily, moving forward to join Genesis on the bed, He knelt over Genesis’ form, ignoring the way the mage’s smirk grew in size, and nuzzled into the delicate flesh offered to him, swiping his tongue over the freckled skin of the mage’s shoulder.

He heard the breath stutter in Genesis’ throat, “what’s gotten you so eager?” He teased gripping his hair with a strong hand, careful to avoid tugging on the strands. 

Sephiroth could hear the grin in Genesis’ words so he kept his attention focused on the flesh in front of him, nipping the flesh available to him before replying. “You know I love seeing you like this,” he informed the mage, running his hand up the covered flesh of the man’s leg. His fingers brushed the covered length, drawing a quiet gasp from Genesis’ lips. “You look amazing.”

Genesis shifted under him, pressing up into him and turning his head so his lips brushed Sephiroth’s ear as he spoke. “I always look amazing,” he said, capturing the lob of his ear with his lips and pressing his teeth to it before releasing the flesh. “You’re going to fuck me like this, aren’t you?”

Sephiroth whined softly, worrying a bit of Genesis’ skin between his teeth and rolling his hips down into the mage’s. He wasn’t the biggest fan of topping but he would if that was what he wanted, especially if it meant Genesis would wrap his stocking covered limbs around his frame.

“You’ll make it good, won’t you?” Genesis continued, voice low and sultry as he spoke into Sephiroth’s ear, rolling up into his body. “Fuck me exactly how I want you to.”

Sephiroth nodded into the mage’s neck, abandoning the freckled skin for the moment to press their mouths together and cutting off whatever reply Gemesis would have made. He plunged his tongue into the mouth that opened under his, twining their tongues together eagerly.

Sephiroth’s free hand shifted from where it was resting, pressing under the fabric of Genesis’ shirt to rest against the warm skin there. The mage always burned hotter than was normal, leaving him almost feverish to the touch, and Sephiroth took advantage of that as much as he could. His other hand remained on Genesis’ covered thigh, a steady weight resting there as his fingers skimmed the soft skin of his inner thigh and causing the mage to shiver at the sensation.

Sephiroth pulled away from the other’s mouth, opening his eyes to trace the soft spattering of colour over the mage’s nose and cheeks as he questioned him. “I assume you prepared while you were waiting?” 

Genesis took a moment to blink up at him, eyes dark with lust as his chest rose and fell rapidly under him. He shook himself slightly, humming softly as he got his thoughts in order. “Of course,” he answered, wrapping one of his legs around Sephiroth’s hip and moving the hand he had in Sephiroth’s hair to the back of his neck. “I’ve been all by my lonesome for  _ hours _ , I had to occupy myself  _ somehow _ .”

Sephiroth groaned softly, pressing into the warm weight on his neck and running his hand up Genesis’ thigh to the lace covering the other’s cock. Genesis pushed up against his hand and Sephiroth took a moment to run his fingers over the straining flesh before dragging his hand down until he reached the mage’s entrance, pausing when he brushed against something he hadn’t quite expected.

“Is this…?” He asked, trailing off and pulling away from the other to stare down at Genesis.

“I told you I kept myself occupied,” Genesis said, lowering himself flat to the bed and freeing his other hand to rest at the base of Sephiroth’s spine. “Had to do  _ something _ while you were ignoring me.”

“I was working,” Sephiroth said in a distracted voice, gaze skimming down Genesis’ form to land on the lace over the man’s crotch. As much as he enjoyed the look of the mage in lace, it’d get in the way of things. “I need to take these off,” he told Genesis, tugging on the fabric in question.

“You need to take quite a few things off,” Genesis responded, staring up at him until Sephiroth lifted himself from his space. Sephiroth removed the clothing still on his body, flinging the articles away from him before returning to the bed and removing the fabric of Genesis’ panties. He pressed his mouth to the other’s thigh as he made his way back up the other’s body, the attention drawing a pleased noise from the mage.

Sephiroth continued to make his way along the inside of the muscled leg, running teeth and tongue over the covered flesh, careful not to damage the fabric, until he reached Genesis’ crotch. He ran his teeth gently over the delicate flesh there, ensuring he didn’t actually harm the other with his actions, avoiding the straining flesh of the mage’s cock for the moment.

“Don’t tease,” Genesis growled, both of his hands moving to grip his hair tightly. 

Sephiroth ignored his words, moving to nip at the sharp jut of Genesis’ hip as his hand moved down to the other’s entrance. He traced the flesh around the toy Genesis had buried in him, drawing a soft noise from the mage’s throat, before taking hold of the handle and shifting the toy within the other.

Genesis’ hips bucked into the touch with a sharp noise, clenching around the toy as Sephiroth pulled it from him before pushing it back in. Sephiroth lifted himself to stretch out alongside the other’s body, staring down at the other’s flushed features as he fucked him with the toy.

Genesis’ hands tightened in his hair, pulling him until he could press their mouths together and muffle the sounds falling from his own lips. His teeth sunk into Sephiroth’s lip as the taller man pulled the toy from the mage, almost breaking the skin at the sudden empty feeling left behind.

Sephiroth quickly set the toy off to the side to deal with later and sunk a finger into the other up to his second knuckle, his finger easily being accepted by the other due to the previous stretch of the toy and how wet Genesis’ insides were. Genesis flexed into his hand with a pleased sound, breaking away from Sephiroth’s mouth and turning his attention to the larger male’s throat.

“Hurry up,” Genesis growled, moving into the actions of Sephiroth’s hand as a second is added. “Supplies are on the bedside.” He wrapped his toned legs around Sephiroth’s waist tightly, making it difficult for Sephiroth to pull away from him.

Sephiroth nodded at the mage’s words, pulling away from Genesis as much as he could with the mage’s limbs still wrapped around him and using his other hand to reach out and retrieve the items he needed. He moved them over to their side and focused on opening the wrapper of the condom, ignoring the attention Genesis was paying to his neck as he did so. 

He got the condom free from the wrapper and rolled it onto his cock, lubing up his hand and stroking his cock to coat it in the liquid. His other hand wrapped around Genesis’ own cock, drawing a groan from the other as he lined himself up with the mage’s entrance.

Genesis wrapped his legs around Sephiroth’s waist once again, his stocking clad feet digging into the base of his spine. Genesis lifted his face from Sephiroth’s neck, sinking his teeth into Sephiroth’s lip before pressing their mouths together once again.

Sephiroth returned the kiss, slowly pressing himself into the other man and drawing groans from each of them. 

“Come on,” Genesis muttered, lips brushing Sephiroth’s with each word. “I can take it.”

Sephiroth pressed forward, snapping his hips into Genesis’ and pulling a startled gasp from the other. He felt the grin that spread under his mouth at the action and started to fuck the mage in earnest, pleased that he hadn’t hurt the other.

One of Genesis’ hands moved from his hair to his shoulder as he dragged his mouth away from Sephiroth’s and focused on his throat with teeth and tongue. Sephiroth groaned, baring more of his neck to the other’s attention and tightening his grip on Genesis’ cock.

Soon enough Genesis’ movements gain an almost frantic edge, nails digging into his shoulder and losing the rhythm he had previously kept, indicating how close he was to his release. Sephiroth focused his attention on getting Genesis off, ensuring he hit the other man’s prostate with each thrust and adding a twist of his wrist to each of his strokes.

Genesis spilled into his hand with a harsh sound he muffled by sinking his teeth into Sephiroth’s shoulder painfully. The sharp sting of pain was enough to rip Sephiroth’s own orgasm from him, leaving him shivering as his partner clenched around his length.

He huffed against Genesis’ shoulder, calming his breathing as he ran his hands along the quivering flesh of Genesis’ legs, running his fingers over the fabric covered flesh until the tremors died died. He pulled himself from the mage’s body, removing the used condom from his cock and tying it off as he stood from the bed to dispose of it properly.

He returned to the bed a second later, handing a wet cloth to Genesis to clean himself off with and sprawling across the bed along the other’s side. He peered at the mage as the man cleaned off the fluids from his body before he flung the cloth towards the pile of Sephiroth’s cloths, he would deal with them after a quick nap.

Genesis laid down next to him, lying across his chest to avoid the wet patch in the bed and stared at up him with a pleased, content expression. “That was fun,” Genesis said, reaching up and running his fingers over the bite he had left on Sephiroth’s shoulder. “You were  _ very _ enjoyable.”

Sephiroth hummed softly, pressing his lips to the top of Genesis’ hair in a chaste kiss as he wrapped his arm around the other’s waist. He settled in against his pillows, closing his eyes and enjoying the other’s warmth while Genesis was allowing it.


End file.
